


Courageous is my Spirit, and Steady my Hand

by Maewn



Series: A Hope Rekindled [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, Gen, Link using they pronouns, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), NB Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: Link walks slowly to the Master Sword, dormant in sleep, though still she calls to them, a soft, sweet voice that rings like temple chimes in their mind.Link has known that voice, heard it in their dreams as they slept, as they healed so slowly in the time after the great Calamity.They know that voice, that faithful spirit that rests within the Sword of the Goddess, know the faded legend of its creation.





	Courageous is my Spirit, and Steady my Hand

Link walks slowly to the Master Sword, dormant in sleep, though still she calls to them, a soft, sweet voice that rings like temple chimes in their mind.

Link has known that voice, heard it in their dreams as they slept, as they healed so slowly in the time after the great Calamity.

They know that voice, that faithful spirit that rests within the Sword of the Goddess, know the faded legend of its creation.

Link kneels before the sword, closing their eyes and listening.

The forest is silent around them, and even the wind is quiet as Link sits in sacred communion.

The Great Deku Tree watches, and perhaps he too, hears the voice within the sword.

Link opens their eyes, stands and places their hand upon the pommel, grasps the hilt, feeling the leather beneath their palm, and _pulls_.

The Master Sword does not slide from her seal easily, but she does at last break from her long sleep, her blade singing as it is carried to the light once more.

Moonlight gleams off the metal, and for a moment, for one bright moment, Link stands with their fellow Champions, in a sacred ceremony in a long since ruined kingdom.

_Chosen Champion, _the sword speaks in their mind, _Blessed Champion of Hylia, and of the Old Gods, and dearest friend. Are we to go to war once more?_

_Yes, _Link says, grinning as they lower the sword and her sheath wraps around her, and they may again keep her at their side.

Link’s memories are scattered, as if their past has become a tapestry, parts of which have decayed as time has worn them away. Some things they have remembered at last, the champions, their rivalries and friendships, the devotion in their heart to the golden-haired princess, who only ever wanted to be a scholar and historian, chained to the duty of a throne that she did not want.

Link is Zelda’s dearest friend, but she does not carry their heart. Link’s heart is their own to give, and they have yet to find another with whom to share it.

The Master Sword hums at their side as they walk from the forest, finding the path they’ve marked in their mind so that they will not walk astray.

In the east, Death Mountain towers over Hyrule, the dim shape of Vah Rudania barely visible as it crawls about the mountain’s summit.

To the south, in the desert Vah Naboris still wanders, the sands whipping about it in an ever present storm.

Two paths lie before them, Link thinks, pausing beside where they’ve let their horse, Irae, graze. The massive black stallion snorts at them before going back to munching on grass. Link curls one hand into the thick ebony fur, thinking.

Death Mountain would be closer, but they cannot take Irae with them. The heat would be too much, even for such a strong creature. Irae huffs, turning his great head towards them, nudging at Link’s hand for a treat.

The stallion is named after the Gerudo word for wrath, and it had taken Link quite some time to get him to warm to them. But Irae is as loyal as any of the horses that Link has managed to tame.

A patient hand and a kind heart, Link remembers a horse master back in the castle saying to them once, is all one ever needs to understand a horse.

Link digs an apple out of their pack and Irae greedily snatches it from their hand, chewing noisily.

Link consults their Sheikah Slate, studying the map carefully. There is a stable on the road before Death mountain, and Link could board Irae there.

They couldn’t take him into the desert either, though there is a stable just outside it where they could board as well.

Link traces the words into Irae’s fur, _I’m sorry, friend. _

Either way, the stallion must be boarded. It isn’t safe for him no matter which road Link chooses to take.

Link sighs, the sound barely a puff of air. Death Mountain it is, then.

They busy themselves with making sure the saddlecloth and saddle are secure. Irae accepts the bridle grudgingly and Link nudges him into a trot. They’re reasonably sure that they can make it to the Woodland Stable before the moon sets.

The moonlight is enough to guide them down the path and within a few hours, Link can see the lights of the stable glimmering in the distance.

The moon has fully set by the time they’ve reached it and Link winces as they swing down from the saddle, taking Irae’s reins and leading him in.

“Need a room?” the clerk at the front desk asks cheerfully.

‘Yes, please,’ Link says, tired fingers almost fumbling the words.

“Alrighty, twenty rupees, please,” the clerk says. “First stall on the left for your horse and just pick any open bed.”

‘Thank you,’ Link says, setting the requested currency down and leading Irae to the stall. Irae seems just as tired as Link, shaking himself as Link removes the saddle and bridle, setting them aside.

_Rest well, _Link says, moving their fingers through the horse’s mane.

Link doesn’t even bother to remove the Master Sword from their hip as they collapse onto the bed, closing their eyes.

They dream of a world on fire, hear the screams of the dying, see the bright beam of a Guardian’s blast deflected by Holy Light.

_Hylia and Her Light bless you, Champion. Now, rest. Your Task is not yet done. _A Voice as deep as thunder says, and Link sinks away from the horror of their last battle and into a blessedly silent sleep.


End file.
